


Instant gratification

by Louse



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in that mirror changed Lapis on the weirdest way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Rolling with something I saw on tumblr a while back   
> When gems start to corrupt they end up seeking instant gratification for things Gems dont need. Food? Anything will do. Sex? Anyone wil do.   
> If satisfied and indulged enough the Gem will heal

Lapis had ended up going somewhat feral, being locked up in a cell for so long after being trapped in a mirror, Peridot had taken note of her behaviors and decided that, while there was a delay on taking Lapis back to Earth, there was time for the two of them to enjoy each other's company.

By that, Peridot had entered Lapis' cell, and waited to see how she would react. Thankfully fo Peridot she got the response she had wanted. Lapis had approached her, whining softly, pressing her hips against Peridot and grinding softly. Peridot bit her lip, already aroused, she was going to move to shift her knee between Lapis' thighs, instead, Lapos threw and pinned Peridot against the wall, whining more and grinding against her. Peridot managed to shift her knee between Lapis' legs then, which just sent Lapis wild, grinding down harder.

"Fuck me." Lapis growled, pressing her head to Peridot's chest, barely able to control herself. She was still sentient, she was no monster, Peridot knew this, she wouldn't be going along with it otherwise.

Peridot shifted her knee away as Lapis' gem glowed, removing her clothes. Lapis was about to growl and grip Peridot's leg to put it back, claws having dug into the green Gem's thigh, until Peridot pressed a finger against Lapis' clit. The blue gem eased up her grip then, a shaky breath leaving her.

"If you want to be fucked, show me how badly you want it, or I may just leave." A blatant lie, Peridot was just as horny as Lapis was, even if she wasn't showing it. She withdrew her finger then, to see what Lapis would do.

Within moments, Lapis was down on the floor, on her knees, cheek pressed against the ground, looking round at Peridot. Her wet cunt was on display, two fingers already past knuckle deep working inside, as Lapis moaned out Peridot's name.

"Peridot, please! I need you to fuck me, hard, until I can't walk right!" Peridot just watched for a few moments, before removing her own clothing with her Gem. As ahe approached, and knelt behind Lapis, the blue Gem removed her fingers, only for them to be replaced by Peridot's tongue. Lapis mewled, back arching, pressing her hips back. Peridot's cheeks were flushed, tongue deep inside Lapis, pressing and writhing it against the blue Gem's inner walls.

Peridot drew back not long after, though, causing Lapis to whine out. Peridot pushed three of her fingers into Lapis to make up for her tongue, just watching as her fingers stretched the other, and how Lapis bucked her hips back against nothing. Peridot's crotch glowed for just a moment, a thick and long, green tentacle forming. She was torn between watching Lapis clench and moan because of her fingers, and just fucking her hard and fast.

She caved after a few more seconds, removing her fingers, but Lapis barely had a second to complain before Peridot's tentacle dick was fully sheathed inside Lapis. Peridot bit her lip, hard, fingers gripping Lapis' hips as her own rocked against Lapis. The blue gem was squirming, long, low moans tearing from her throat as she moved her hips against Peridot's desperately.

Peridot was already panting, Lapis was tight around her length, and consistently clenching around her, too. She could feel just how needy Lapis had been. She leaned over Lapis, shifting her grip slightly, purely so she could pound into Lapis harder. Lapis' back arched harshly, crying out Peridot's name, begging her not to stop. 

Peridot couldnt control herself now, hips pounding into Lapis as hard and as fast as they could, all the while Lapis was practically screaming Peridot's name, and that she was about to cum. Peridot didn't slow or stop though, and after a few more thrusts, she slammed into Lapis harder somehow, their hips flush as she came inside Lapis, groaning as she did, grinding her hips gently to ride out her orgasm. She swore she came again once Lapis orgasmed, walls clenching harder around Peridot.

The two of them stayed like that for a few moments, before Peridot gently kissed Lapis' gem, over her shoulders and her back. She had no emotional ties to Lapis, but she had been rough, and while Lapis had enjoyed it, Peridot wanted to comfort her regardless. She shapeshifted the tentacle away, sitting back. 

Lapis moved to sit in Peridot's lap, panting hard, her eyes closed. Peridot continued to nuzzle and kiss Lapis softly, even once Lapis ended up sleeping, regardless of not needing sleep.

"Well, the entirety of Homeworld heard that." Peridot near leapt out of her skin in surprise, looking over to see one of her coworkers locking the cell's forcefield in place. "When she wakes up she'll be horny again. Just fuck her until she falls asleep and she'll heal in no time."


End file.
